TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: WELL, DONT HAVE MUCH OF A SUMMARY, BUT PLEASE READ. TEEN TO BE SAFE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had now been 4 weeks since the aparoid threat was eliminated.

Now, the team had time to rest and recover. Something they had needed since day 1.

Now they had plenty time to relax, and Krystal had time to adjust.

She was the newest member of the team, and she was having quite a time trying to get use to the team's way of life.

Especially the sleeping hours. This was a huge change for her.

She would never know for certain how much sleep she could get, and often would ind herself just barely able to stay awake.

But somehow, she managed to survive, and as mentioned earlier, she was greatly adjusting to her new life onboard the GreatFox

But even with all of those problems, all of those reasons to leave, she still stayed because she felt the need to stay, and though she couldn't quite put her finger on it, there was something else, something deep down inside of her that told her to stay.

As the sapphire vixen lay asleep in her bed, the all too familiar light from a star shone in on her room, instantly causing her to awaken from her slumber.

She rubbed her eyes as she looked over at her clock.

Her vision was hazy, making it difficult to make out what the digits on her clock said.

Once her vision returned, she found it was very early, she wanted to get back into bed and go back to sleep, but because she was already awake, she would be incapable of falling asleep again.

Forcing herself up and out of her comfortable, temptingly soft bed, dragged herself into the restroom, where she stepped out of her attire and into the shower, adjusting the water to the most suitable temperature.

As she stood in the shower, the warm, soothing touch eased her wandering mind.

Normally, she tried to avoid allowing her mind to wander in order to stay alert and level headed, but she couldn't stop herself this time, only accept or deny her thoughts.

Specifically, she wanted to accept her thoughts, she wanted to accept the possibility that Fox loved her, but, she wasn't sure.

Finally, shaking herself from her thoughts, she turned off the water and exited the shower, then drying off before putting on some clothes and then heading to the ship's living room.

As she headed into the kitchen to get some breakfast, she took note of the fact that nobody else was awake yet.

After fixing a quick breakfast, the sapphire vixxen headed towards the hangar. She didn't know why, something inside just told her to be there.

As she drew closer and closer to the hangar, she could hear the feint sound of metal clanking together, making her cautious and uneasy.

As she silently entered the hangar, the first thing she saw was the Arwing that sat in the middle of the hangar. Tools and parts lie scattered across the floor under the small ship.

Krystal then focused her attention to the metallic clanking sound.

When she saw Fox underneath the Arwing, her heart began to race, her thoughts began to run wild.

She then noticed something she had not noticed before, Fox wasn't working on his Arwing, he was working on her Arwing.

"Why is he working on my Arwing?" She asked herself as she stood in the doorway, watching the vulpine disassemble the Arwing.

She began to ponder the possibilities. Only to be abruptly awoken from her day dreams when she noticed the vulpine finish his work.

Acting as if she had just woken up, she pretended that she had just walked in.

As the vulpine stood up, he noticed the vixen, and immediately froze up with nervous excitement.

"Krystal...err...I wasn't expecting you to be up so early." The vulpine said, nervously stumbling over his words.

"I could say the same for you." Krystal replied slyly, trying to get into Fox's thoughts. "What's the occasion?"

Fox froze up, not wanting to tell her why he had gotten up so early. The vulpine knew all too well about Krystal's ability to read minds, and was using every bit of mental strength he had to keep the sapphire vixen out of his head. "Errr...Uummm..." Fox's unwillingness to tell her was beginning to get to them both. "I don't know if I should tell you, it would pretty much ruin the surprise."

Krystal put on a pout. "Oh come on Fox!" she begged. "You know I hate surprises."

Fox knew that was not entirely true. While at times, the sapphire vixen found them annoying, she really enjoyed surprised.

But Fox knew that if he didn't ask her today, then he might never get to ask, let alone see her ever again.

"Well, Krystal...You see...I..." The vulpine sighed. His words did not come without extreme difficulty, and Krystal could sense the stress that his words were causing him. "StarFox has not been needed in a while, so I was thinking about disbanding the team."

Krystal's jaw dropped in both shock and amazement. "But Fox, what about your friends?" Krystal said aloud. "Where are you going to go?

"Well, yesterday, I talked it over with them, and Falco and Slippy agreed."

Now the vixen was dumbfounded. She never thought that they would agree to something like that.

"Fox...You...I...But."

"Krystal?"

Krystal sighed, knowing that she was going to be left all alone once again. "Yes Fox?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you." Fox mumbled as he gazed unto her beauties green eyes.

"Yes?"

"I...Thought...I figured...Maybe."

"Yes?"

"Would...Er, could...will..."

"Spit it out Fox!" Krystal shouted without a single hint of anger in her voice.

"I gave it some thought and figured since you had nowhere to go, if  
>maybe...you...Would...like...to stay...with me?"<p>

Again, Krystal Was left speechless. Shocked and amazed at what the vulpine had just asked.

She almost instantly clung to Fox, in a deep, passionate embrace.

"I would love to."

Now it was the vulpine's turn to be left breathless. The vixen he had dreamed about every night of his life since they met, just said she would come with him.

"Uhh…Are you sure?" The vulpine whispered, still shocked by the unexpected answer.

"Of course, but…Where will we go, where will we stay?"

Fox smirked at the vixen's response. "Well, if you are sure you want to come, then I know the perfect place where we could stay. An old friend of mine once offered me a place to stay when we had first thought about disbanding StarFox years ago, but we were still needed." Fox responded. "OF course, this was a long time ago, so I will have to speak with her again, see if I can still take her up on her offer."

When the word _her_ reached the vixen's ears, she started to grow curious. "Her?" She questioned. "And she was able to just give you a place to stay?" Fox nodded responsively, unaware of the potential jealousy building up inside of his sapphire companion.

"Yeah, her name is Fara Pheonix. She and I use to fly missions together, before I met you of course."

Krystal began searching the vulpine's thoughts for any strong feelings he had towards Fara. "That answers one of my questions, but how was she just able to give away property…Unless she is…"

"Rich?" Fox said, finishing Krystal's question. "Yeah, her father was rich, and I'm sure that the inheritance she received from her father was great, but with such high tax increases on Papetoon, I'm not sure if she still is. Back then, she was rich enough to buy almost any and every planet out there, but that was only a rumor.

The vixen was amazed; she knew Fox had powerful, but none of such high wealth and power.

"I bet she owns a lot of property as well." Krystal assumed.

Fox nodded again. "Knowing her, she probably bought just about everything on Papetoon, along with everything she inherited from her father. She offered me one of her best beachside retreats." Explained the vulpine, though he seemed very calm and smooth, inside he was so nervous that it was ripping him apart.

"You must have been very good friends."

"Yeah, we've known each other since childhood." Fox sighed. "But, contact with her has grown less and less over the years." Admitted the vulpine, allowing his mind to travel back to the great times he had with Fara, forgetting the vixen's ability to read minds and unknowingly sharing his memories with her.

"Why is that?" Krystal once again questioned.

The vulpine emptied his mind, so Krystal would not be able to see the true reason for the degenerating lack of communications between him and his old friend. "Well, things got really busy after we went our separate ways, and I never really got the time."

Tears of hurt and guilt began welling up from the lie the vulpine had just spoken.

"I didn't want to lie to her." he thought, again forgetting Krystal's unusual ability, and she had all too well heard this thought.

Fortunately, she decided to ignore it, as it was his business, not her own, but she would never have guessed that the real reason was because he loved her, and had been spending all of his free time trying to get closer to her, only to get pushed farther away.

"Okay, when you are ready to leave, come get me." She whispered as she turned to exit the hangar.

"Will do!" he called after.

Fox watched as the young, sapphire beauty disappeared through the door, leaving the vulpine alone with only his thoughts and the silence of the empty hangar, and that warm image of her reassuring smile.

Fox sighed in relief, as he no longer felt nervous. "I still can't believe she said she would come." He said silently to himself. "But if she is coming, it can be nothing less than perfect. But before I can even think of leaving, I must speak with Fara." He told himself as he left the hangar, headed for the communications room. "This is the sign I have been waiting for. Now I just need to find a way to get closer to her." he temporarily pushed the thought out of his head as he realized he had reached the control room.

Once there, he proceeded in contacting Fara.

**WELL, NOT MY BEST WORK, BUT IM HOPING IT WILL GET BETTER, IT'S ALSO NOT THAT LONG. PLEASE USE CREATIVE CRITISCISM. **

**ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, TITAN OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**SORRY TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING SO LONG, BUT I'VE BEEN VOID OF IDEAS, SO IF SOMEONE WOULD BE WILLING TO HELP, IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

**ANYWAY, HERE YOU GO: **

Krystal waited patiently in her room. The suspense was killing her.

She couldn't stand it. She had web searching Fox's mind to find out what was going on, but such efforts were not accomplished.

"Come on Fox, what is going on?" she screamed in her mind.

Suddenly, the door knob began to turn, and the vulpine entered the room.

"Well Fox, what happened?"

Fox smiled warmly. "She said yes. Krystal, pack your things were going to Papetoon."

The vixen jumped from her bed. "That's great Fox! When do we leave?" she answered back.

Fox smiled brightly at the vixen. "Tomorrow morning."

Krystal couldn't help latching on to the vulpine in a warm embrace.

"That's amazing Fox, how did you do it?"

"We've been friends forever, and she was more than eager to give me the building, one of her best in fact, a beachside retreat."

Krystal smiled wildly. "Oh thank you Fox!" she wailed. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.

Fox just smiled back. "Don't mention it, that's what friends do."

The vixen seemed to grow dim at the mention of the word friend. She did her best to hide it from Fox, but was unsuccessful.

"What's wrong Krystal?" the vulpine whispered with caring eyes.

Krystal gazed back into his as she his away her true feelings. "Nothing...It's just that..."

"Just what?"

"I guess I'll miss our friends here on the GreatFox." she replied, too shy to reveal the true reason for her sudden change in mood.

"Yeah, I'll miss them too, but I'm sure that they'll be fine." Fox agreed.

The vixen nodded in agreement. "You're right. And who knows maybe we'll see them again."

The vulpine smiled. "That's the spirit, now, I'm going to go get packed, see you later." he said as he exited the room.

"See ya!" The sapphire vixen sank down onto her bed, thinking furiously.

I'm excited to go, I truly am, but I still wish I knew why he would be so generous like that, and that look in his eyes just a second ago, could that be...No, he doesn't think of me like that, he probably just thought it was the right thing to do, but either way...this is the perfect opportunity to get him alone so that I can tell him how I feel.

"Well, I better start packing." she whispered to herself, as she forced herself up off of the bed.

She then began to gather all of her belongings and packing all of them into a small green cube that was no bigger than an insect.

And it wouldn't take her long either, in almost an hour, she had packed all of her belongings and was ready to leave.

After she had finished packing, she placed the green cubes in her pocket and headed towards the lobby.

When she found that no one was there, she proceeded to the hangar. There was no one there either, so she just pulled out her device and put in her ear buds and turned up her music as she began to clean her Arwing, she had no idea why, she probably would never use it again, maybe it was because she just wanted it to look nice.

Well whatever the reason, she would soon regret the action.

POINT OF VIEW SWITH: FOX

Fox had finally finished packing when everything began flashing red and the Alarm sounded. The sound of metal clashing with metal echoed across the ship.

He knew exactly what was happening, they were being boarded, and he could only hope that the rest of the team could hear the alarm as well.

As the vulpine raced to find his teammates, he ran right by the hangar where he noticed Krystal cleaning her Arwing, completely unaware of what was going on due to the fact that her earphones had been jammed into her ears.

He tried getting into the hangar door, but the lockdown had taken effect, sealing off the door with a thick metal wall.

The vulpine had one thing in mind, make sure Krystal was okay, nothing else mattered.

I've got to get in there! If I don't, then she could be killed. No I won't let that happen!

He rammed into the door and dislocated his shoulder. He then examined the door, and profess was certainly being made. He had dented the wall greatly.

Noticing his progress and ignoring the pain, rammed the wall again, denting the wall even more and causing the skin on his right shoulder to tear off.

The vulpine still refused to give up as he gritted his teeth and continued to ram the wall with his right shoulder until it broke, and once it had, he switched to his left and kept ramming until the dent was a hole big enough for him to climb through.

He jumped through the hole, allowing the razor sharp metal to cut his leg deep, but he didn't notice, he just kept running towards Krystal.

He heard a feint beeping on the other side of the wall and instantly took action, sprinting full speed towards Krystal and wrapping his arms around her tight to make sure she would survive.

He heard an explosion and the sound of metal ripping open before he felt many small shards of metal penetrate his back, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Fox!" The vixen screamed as she removed her headphones and pushed the vulpine off of her. "What are you..."

The vixen froze when she saw the wounds, his torn shoulders and penetration marks. "Fox!" she wailed. "Are you okay?"

The sound of blaster fire rang out in the hangar, causing the sapphire vixen to freeze.

The sound of a click sounded from behind her, causing her to look towards the source; a person in a dark and lime green suit pointing a green blaster at her. She closed her eyes and waited. She heard the blast, she knew the soldier had fired and she had felt the blood splatter over her, but she had not felt the actual blast.

Am I dead? What happened? Didn't he shoot me?

She slowly opened her eyes and found A half conscious Fox standing in front of her, shielding her from the blast.

"Fox no!" she screamed as she pulled out her blaster pistol and blasted the one who had shot Fox.

Fox jumped in front of her, shielding her once more from another blast, only fueling the vixen's rage, until finally, she lost it and her eyes began to glow green, and her face grew full of hate and anger. The jewel on her head began glowing as well and she began hovering above the ground. "You'll pay for hurting him!" she screamed.

Instantly, all of the intruders dropped their weapons and clutched their heads, crying out in pain as they fell to their knees.

Krystal hovered over towards them and raised her paw, causing the soldiers to float up into the air as well before throwing them all out into the cold vacuum of space.

Just as quick a she had lost it, she feinted and her eyes and the gem stopped glowing as she fell over onto the ground next to the vulpine.

But unlike him, she was instantly back on her feet. "Ow my head." she groaned as she glanced around. Then she noticed the fallen vulpine. "Fox? Fox!" she screamed as she rushed to his side.

"Krystal." the vulpine groaned.

"It's okay Fox, I'm here." she whispered.

"Are you hurt"? He said in a raspy voice.

Krystal shook her head. "No, I'm fine but you're hurt badly."

Fox just smiled back, gazing into her caring, life filled emerald eyes as she gazed back into his half conscious green eyes. "Good." he whispered. "That's all that matters to me right now."

The sapphire vixen began to well up with tears as she gazed at the vulpine's ripped up body. "Oh Fox." she said, her lovely voice filled with sorrow and despair.

She held the vulpine tight, refusing to let go, even when the other teammates showed up with a doctor and they tried to get him into bed, Krystal was holding onto him like he meant everything to her, and in this case, he did.

When the doctors finally removed Fox from Krystal, she didn't move another inch, she just sat there staring blankly at her hands. They were covered with Fox's blood.

"Please be okay Fox, please be okay." she kept repeating in her mind. When she finally came back to reality, she looked around the hangar at the blood from the shrapnel he had received and from the cut he got when he entered the hangar through the hole he had ripped open in the door.

"It's all your fault." Hissed a dark, twisted voice.

Krystal looked around to see who had said this. "Who is there? Show yourself!"

The voice just laughed. "He'll never love you." the voice growled.

Krystal growled. "Get out of my head!" she commanded.

She waited, no response.

"Good, guess that takes care of that." she whispered. "Now I'm going to check on Fox."

Krystal hastily exited the hangar and rushed to find Fox.

When she found him laid up in his bed, filled with IV's and covered in bandages, she almost started to cry.

"Oh Fox, I'm so sorry this happened to you." she whispered, wiping the tears that had escaped her.

"How is he doctor?" she asked.

The doctor looked down at his clipboard."He'll be back on his feet again by next week, but is not to travel during the first two weeks of recovery, and full recovery will take about 3 months." he replied as he left the room. "Have a good day."

Fell over on the bed next to the vulpine. Her heart almost broke when she wrapped her paw around his. She had hoped that when she held his hand, that it would be in love or better...Marriage.

"Oh Fox, I'm so sorry this happened to you, and I know you can't hear me, but...I love you." she whispered as she unwrapped her paw and gently pulled herself up off of the bed and left the room.

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED,  
>TITAN OUT.<strong>


End file.
